I think I love you
by dorothyyy
Summary: It's been six years and Jamie still believes in Jack Frost. Jack comes to visit him frequently, but recently he hasn't been approving of Jamie's love interests.


**I think I love you**-A Rise of the Guardians oneshot.

_Prompt: It's been six years and Jamie still believes in Jack Frost. Jack comes to visit him frequently, but recently he hasn't been approving of Jamie's love interests._

"This was really fun!" Jamie laughs, approaching his own doorstep.

Steve grins, all perfect teeth and deep dimples.

"Can I see you again?" he asks boldly.

Jamie gives him a shy smile and nods. Steve leans in for a kiss, but Jamie shakes his head and nods back at the house.

"My parents…"

If Steve is disappointed, he doesn't show it. He just flashes that charming smile and looks back at the peephole in the door. He mock-waves at Jamie's parents and then looks back at his date.

"Call me," he says, winking and popping his gum.

Jamie just nods again and turns back to the house, unlocking the door and closing it behind him.

"I didn't like him," says a voice behind Jamie, who can't help but grin like an idiot.

"Well I don't care what you think," Jamie lies, making his way into the kitchen in search of a snack. He decides on crackers, and begins to look for where his mom hid them.

Cold air is blown onto his neck just as he opens the cabinet. He can't help but shiver from the sudden change in temperature and… something else. He finally spins around, nearly colliding with a cocky-looking Jack.

"You've got a lot of nerve," says Jamie, but he's smiling too.

"Why are you eating? Didn't whatshisface just take you out to dinner?"

Jack's blue hair is messy and wind blown from running around so much. He had followed Jamie around for most of his date, only occasionally stopping to help a kid out of a snow drift or to blow chilly air at his date.

"Don't you have anything better than follow me around and insult my life choices?" Jamie asks around a mouthful of cracker.

Jack laughs.

"I asked you first."

Jamie blows air out through his lips.

"We went to a fancy restaurant. Y'know, the kind where they charge you twice the price for half the food? I'm hungry."

He bites into another cracker, as if to prove his point.

Jack nods, "Well today's actually my day off."

"And you spent it harassing me and my date?" Jamie sputters.

Jack just shrugs, sending a few snowflakes dancing around the room.

Jamie leaves the kitchen, the half-empty cracker box left on the counter. Jack follows him into the living room, plopping down onto the couch with him.

Usually Jamie spent all his time in his room, so he had actually lied to Steve about one thing. The truth was that both Jamie's parents were not home because they were on a business trip together.

Jack plops down next to him, resting his pale hand over Jamie's darker one. Jamie shivers again.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack asks.

Jamie looks up at him now, brown eyes exuding worry.

"Jamie."

Jack removes his hand and now uses it to cup Jamie's cheek.

"Did you think less of me when you found out I was gay?"

The question is blurted out suddenly and quietly, and the boy's cheeks flush red as soon as he says it. He tries to look away, but Jack's hand is still holding his cheek.

If Jack could blush too, he would have. He looks momentarily surprised, but then quickly shakes his head defiantly, crystal snowflakes flying everywhere.

"No! Of course not!" he says hurriedly, "I think it's…cute."

Jamie laughs bitterly.

"You think it's cute."

"What's wrong with me thinking it's cute?" Jack raises his eyebrows, brushing his thumb over Jamie's cheekbone. Jamie's eyes flutter shut.

"No," he whispers, and promptly pushes Jack's hand away.

"You really don't get it, do you?" he asks.

When Jack just stares back blankly, Jamie gets up and runs upstairs to his room before Jack has time to follow him.

And Jack is left alone. He huffs out a breath that fills the room with a chilly mist. What did he do? Why was Jamie being so difficult? It was probably just him acting like the teenager that he is. In reality, Jack feels so lucky that the boy still believes in him, he isn't sure what he is going to do on the day that Jamie stops believing. No, he isn't going to think about that. It pains him too much. He loves Jamie too much for that.

Wait, but does he love Jamie or does he _love_ Jamie?

There were certainly times when he felt attracted to the boy, it was nearly impossible not to, watching him change into his pyjamas, that little sliver of skin when his shirt rode up in sleep, and truthfully, sometimes Jack found himself having the urge to just reach out and _touch_.

But Jack just isn't sure. Even if he is attracted to Jamie, is Jamie attracted to him?

_You really don't get it, do you?_

Oh.

"Oh," Jack says out loud.

He gets up and rushes up the stairs, thumping on each step loudly. He then flies down the hall until he arrives at Jamie's door. He knocks.

"Jamie!"

Silence.

"Jamie, open up!"

"Go away," says Jamie's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Jack sighs. He walks back downstairs. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Jamie really doesn't like him in that way. And with dislike comes disbelief. Will Jack be invisible to him in a few days?

Jack exits the house, closing the door softly behind him. He swirls his staff around, and snow begins to accumulate on the ground in puffy white flakes. And that gives him an idea.

Levitating himself off the ground, he floats towards Jamie's second story window. He peers through the glass. Jamie is lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, not crying, but he still looks a bit flushed. And those adorable freckles are showing more than ever. His brown hair is ruffled and spread around on his pillow, and he still hasn't noticed the guardian floating outside his window, so Jack fogs the glass with frost and taps on it slightly. Jamie looks over and visibly sighs.

Jack writes:

"_I'm sorry._"

And Jamie shakes his head and points at himself, as if to say, "_It's my fault._"

Jack makes a face, and he can see Jamie laugh and walk over to the window to open it. A rush of cold air comes in as Jack does, but Jamie doesn't seem to mind. Jack closes it and makes his way over to the other boy.

"No, I'm sorry," Jamie shakes his head, "I shouldn't have-"

But he cuts off when Jack responds by reaching out and brushing the other boy's hair out of his face. Jamie freezes, watching his expression.

"I like you," Jack mumbles, eyes focused on Jamie's mouth, "I do. More than I should."

Jamie bites his lip.

"Does that mean you're also…"

_Gay?_

"I don't know," Jack admits, "But I really do think I might be in love with you, if that counts for something."

He pauses, embarrassed.

"And I really want to kiss you right now…"

Jamie's lips are parted, eyes wide and alert.

"Why don't you?" he breathes, and now their noses are barely an inch apart.

Jack smiles, or at least Jamie thinks he does. They're so close that all Jamie can see is Jack's cerulean blue eyes, but he can see a smile in there.

"I don't know how."

Jack has never kissed anyone, male or female, in all his 300 years, and the only heat he has ever felt is the warmth of Jamie's hugs. Truthfully, he has no idea what he is doing.

"You can follow my lead," Jamie whispers.

Jack just nods breathlessly. (They haven't even kissed yet and he already feels breathless.)

And then Jamie closes the gap between their mouths. Jack's lips are freezing cold but so, _so _soft. And Jack is putting his hands on Jamie's shoulders to steady himself, because he feels like he might just float away if he doesn't. And then Jamie finally parts his lips and Jack's tongue almost involuntarily plunges into the awaiting heat. Jamie makes a sound deep in his throat like a whimper, and Jack feels a warm tightening in his gut. Jamie's eyes widen, but he finds it in himself to climb onto Jack's lap. His warm fingertips brush up the other boy's thighs and Jack can tell that Jamie is trying so hard to make him comfortable and happy, but it's too much at once, and he finds himself pulling away. Jamie makes a needy noise and bites the other boy's lip. But once he realizes that there's something wrong, he pulls away as well. Jack watches his hands self consciously.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asks, tilting Jack's chin up again.

"I-It's just…"

_It's just that I'm immortal, and you're mortal, and you think you know all there is to know about life, but you don't and you're so innocent and I don't want to hurt you because not everything lasts forever, and what if you stop loving me? What then? And-_

"Is this too much for you?" Jamie asks, and Jack just nods.

Jamie nods back.

"Okay, come here."

Jamie lies down on the bed, his expression warm and inviting.

"Jamie, I don't-"

"Shh, just lie down with me."

Jack lies down next to him, and Jamie rolls the other boy so he has his back facing him. Then, he snakes an arm around Jack's waist and pulls him close, and Jack can feel the warmth radiating off of him and he just wants to curl up into it and let it surround him. Jamie's lips brush his neck, but it's a chaste kiss, a safe kiss, and even though Jack's head is still buzzing, he manages to lose himself in the heat of his friend.

"Jack Frost," Jamie whispers.

"Jamie Bennett."

"I really do love you y'know."

Jack smiles and laces his cold fingers with the other boys'. Jamie shivers but it's not the unpleasant kind.

"**Yeah, I know."**


End file.
